megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Class of Eternity
= STORY = Many characters are known as the 4th-wall breakers, one of the greatest and popular for the moment. From that day, there living in the Land of Memes, they come out to crazy violences and incollating peaces. At the moment, the responsible of the destruction is John Ginger! Which is still on the loose and make to suffer the whole characters of the world. But the only 4th-wall breakers can stop them, they know what things gonna do. = CHARACTERS = DEFAULT * Abraham Fleur the Thief: '''The imposter thief, the one who is stealing the whole stuff and make to the moneys. * '''Alice Carol the Wanderer: '''The girl, potential character Alice-liked who is come to enter to the BlackHollow, from Hallowteens. * '''Amanka Dinu the Impi: '''The Impi and the protector of the Africa from the forces of evil. * '''Azzard the Soldier: '''The huge lizard soldier and one of the Izzard's brothers. * '''Basesian Globmore the Scientist: '''Once normal human being scientist that is causing most destruction, turned into deadly machine. * '''Bojack the Aviator: '''The gremlin aviator 4th-wall breaker, from Child of the Night. * '''Cell Vagnua the Attacker: '''The wisdom romanian good boy and Luke's baby brother, from Blood of Heretic. * '''Daiyoshi Hirumo the Prime: '''The good principal and the prime minister of the Dream Academy, from Highschool Showdown. * '''Edmund Gareth the Mad Alchemist: '''The Mad Alchemist and the known creation of Homonculus, from Brutal Fists. * '''Elmo Duff the Gunner: '''The hunter who is archnemesis of Dugs Lepus, from Drawn to Murder (before he will killed by Dugs.). He's based on Elmer Fudd. * '''Ezzard the Olympic Player: '''The popular olympic player lizard woman and one of the Izzard's sisters. * '''Fat Albert the Rapper: '''The big fat in the Junkyard and Bill Cospy's friend. * '''Fastorial the Raving Rabbit, the Speeder: '''An worst, crazy, drunker rabbit in the Endlomb Council planet and the most member of the Heroic Insurgency, from Overwrath. * '''Graybriel the Guardian: '''Redben's father and the legendary Gray Guardian of the Planet Colur, from Hyper Color. * '''Gustavo Salinas the Martial Artist: '''The old man martial artist master and Erika's grandfather, from Reign of Violence. * '''Horde Warriors the Berserkers: '''The big, badasses orcs 4th-wall breaker and the disaster species, from Iron Skirmish. * '''Izzard the Weaponmaster: '''The madness, crazy lizard in the Magmasta world and best friend of Gyan and Nazanna, from Attributes Unchained. * '''Izzy Montague the Warrior: '''Thomas' half-canadian descentant who is slashes out like a badass girl. Which she is crazy girlfriend of Kristoffer Mikel. * '''Koneko no Senshi the Superhero: '''A superheroine and Emi's favourite anime televison form to search the most villain in the history, from eXtreme seXy eXplosion. * '''Kristoffer Mikel the Brawler: '''Main protagonist of the game. The local brawler in the European who is fight for freedom. * '''Luke Vagnua the Reaper: '''The members of the Wisdom God, and the grim reaper from the Romania, from Blood of Heretic. * '''Lillianne Thompson the Muay Thai: '''An sexy, wererabbit bunny and hottest girl in the life who is brought the strongest Muay Thai, created by 7Swords7Lives (somehow?). * '''Maggie Rose the Inmate: '''The Toronto inmate girl who smashing every single enemies, from Prison Riot. * '''Mako Adaichi the Wrestler: '''The sexy wrestler girl, badass and bringer japanese with muscles and Izzy's friend. Created by Helion4. * '''Nosebleed Beachgoer the Suffer: '''One of the hawaiian from the Hawaii island but unknown real name before being damaged. * '''Ogoleithus the God: '''The lovecraftian, demon god, 4th-wall breaker and the most demonic of the Chaos World, from Brutal Fists. * '''Ozzard the Bandit: '''The horized bandit in the world and one of the Izzard's brothers. * '''Peter the Fetishist: '''A 40s-year brittish islander man who is fetish to each women's barefeets, from Bout of the Century. * '''Queen Zonda Sonus the Macabre: '''The beloved macabre who is married by Supreme Ruler Teras. She is also queen and Teras was king. * '''RedSagitaur the Fighter: '''The leader of the Mighty Zodiac Fighters, from All-Out Mythos Civil War. * '''Rhee Byung-hee the Dictator: '''The north korean dictator who want to send up to plans before killed by Roy Hannibal and replaces of his son, Rhee Yeong-gi, from Prison Riot. * '''Sal Cangialosi the Contractor: '''Hannibal's contractor, to send the mission to kill dictator, from Prison Riot. * '''Stuffmok the Gunfighter: '''The badass sexy texan cowgirl to bring some bitches to real draw. She's the daughter of Rattlesnake Jack. * '''Supreme Ruler Teras the Warlord: '''The terrorized, disaster, 4th-wall breaker and greatest warlord of the Argus Dimension and father of two Battle Rhythm's characters, Captain Lyrus and Doctor Giga. * '''Uzzard the Robber: '''The robber lizard bastard and one of the Izzard's brothers. * '''Yzzard the Skateboarder: '''The coolest skateboarder girl and one of the Izzard's sisters. * '''Zayden Justice the Pugilist: '''A pugilist in the cage of boxing arena and Kristoffer's friendly rival. * '''Zymb, Lymb and Hymb the Bounty Hunters: '''The dangerous monkeys who escaped from the Zoo. UNLOCKABLE # '''Cool Kidd Fresh the Funky: '''An aspring rapper in the country, from Lord of the Underground 5. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # '''Spirit Fang the Native Warrior: '''An native warrior of the world, the werewolf and Lillianne's partner, like her, Spirit Fang is most sexy and hottest girl, created by 7Swords7Lives (along with Lillianne, it might be appear in Mystic Island, i think?) # # # # # '''Tashy the Grappling Hooker: '''An crazy slimy girl who is using the goddamm grapple hook at the very fun. BOSSES * '''Jackie Bellus: '''The sub-boss of the game. The ditsy, giggly girlfriend of John Ginger, created by ComicReadingGamer. * '''John Ginger: '''The final boss of the game. The legend within an killer back in the past Halloween night, until he will main destruction the whole world alongwith his girlfriend, created by ComicReadingGamer. '''PRE-ORDER * Ainz Ooal Gown the Overlord Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games